Demi-Goode High
by Princessofthebooks
Summary: Our favorite 7 heroes are going to Goode! one more who we all know and love! This summary is horrendous. Please click on this, it's better than this summary. :)
1. Chapter 1

Demi-Goode High

AUTHORS NOTE

HI, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKE!

DISCLAIMERS:

I AM NOT A GUY. I DID NOT WRITE THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES, NOR DID I SING "DON'T WAKE ME UP" THAT WAS RICK RIORIDAN AND CHRIS BROWN, YOU FIGURE OUT WHO DID WHAT.

Line break

3rd person pov

"Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, don't wake me!"

Annabeth groaned, slapping the alarm clock to quiet the thing, then rolled out of her bed. She yawned and walked past the other two beds in the room.

Piper sighed, " If only your alarm clock listened to itself."

"Very funny," Annabeth replied, staring into her closet. "Now, why can't you be like a normal daughter of Aphrodite, and have a fashion sense so I would know what to wear."

Piper threw her stuffed polar bear at Annabeth's head (she dodged it) and joined Annabeth in staring into the closet.

"What do you think, Hazel?" Annabeth asked, glancing at a lump under a black comforter.

The lump groaned. "Ask me in an hour."

"Hazel," Piper chimed, grinning " You know we have school today."

Sitting up, the lump revealed its self to be, truly Hazel. She glared at them bleary-eyed. "I haven't been to school for roughly 71 years. Give me some time to adjust."

Silence enveloped the room for maybe a minute.

"Alright, that's enough time." Piper said, finishing with a clap.

Annabeth dragged Hazel out of bed to stand in front of the closet. Hazel muttered death threats under her breath, and the great oh-my-god-first-day-of-school-and-with-my-boyfrien d-what-do-I-wear panic attack started.

Hazel wound up in a flowy, dark purple tank top with dark wash skinny jeans and sandles. Piper had a white sweatshirt that boldly proclaimed "Face it. I'm awesome", along with skinny jeans and chestnut Uggs (a gift from a fellow daughter of Aphrodite). Annabeth found a light blue tank with a silver owl, worn over a black camisole, along with skinny jeans and light blue converse.

Together, the very fashionable group of girls walked down the stairs for breakfast with the guys.

The boys, being less concerned with fashion, were down there already. Nico, Jason, Frank, and Leo were discussing what Nico could have done that turned him 17, the same age as the rest of them. The girls sat down at the table, tossing around a few stories, before Annabeth called them to attention. "Alright, you guys know the back-up story. Me and the girls are related through adoption, and went to private school till now. You guys went to the same school, and are not related, so you can keep your real last names. The rest of us are the Semideum's."

"We know" The table chorused.

Nico continued where Annabeth left off. "We will be going to Percy's high school, which is called Goode. He does not know we will be joining him there." This was followed by an evil smirk from him.

"And no p.d.a in the hallways" Leo followed, with a pointed look at the members in a relationship.

These members blushed.

The group continued eating, grabbed their bags, and barely caught the bus. (Which was definitely not Pipers fault). They were given a few strange glances from other juniors, but not as much as the girl with magenta-dyed hair.

The bus arrived at school without anyone being attacked by monsters, and the group of demigods prepared for their first day.

Line break

SO HOW WAS THAT? IF IT WAS TOO SHORT, THE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS WILL BE LONGER. NOW, TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK, AND I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS

LOVE, KAYLA


	2. Of Tests and New Faces

Chapter 2 Demi-Goode High

AUTHORS NOTE

HELLO AGAIN! I NEED TO TEEL YOU THAT MY UPDATES WILL BE SCATTERED RIDICULOUSLY, BUT I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY!

GUEST 1:YOUR REVIEW MADE ME FEEL SO GOODE ABOUT MY SELF. LULZ.

ANNABETH LOPEZ: THANK YOU. IS THERE A STORY BEHIND YOUR USER NAME? PLEASE TELL ME!

GUEST 2: OK, THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT. SO I WAS GOING TO PUT ALL THE 7 DEMIGODS PLUS NICO, BUT FANFICTION APPARENTLY WON'T LET YOU PUT THAT MANY IN. SO I GOT RID OF ALL OF THEM, BUT FOR SOME REASON, I COULDN'T GET RID OF LEO. HE WILL BE FAIRLY IMPORTANT. THERE ARE NO BAD IDEAS, BUT I LIKE JASPER, SOOO YEAH. BUT IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO, I COULD BRING IN RENYA.

ANDIELUPIN: SCREAMS... PLEASE...NO...THERCY...PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER ONE:IF I OWNED THE LOST HERO SERIES, THE ENDING OF MARK OF ATHENA NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED. THAT WHOLE THING WAS RICK RIORIDANS FAULT.

DISCLAIMER 2: HUGS AND KISSES TO RORYLOVER3 FOR CREATING KIDA, HOPEFULLY I DON'T MESS WITH HER TOO MUCH

SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...

3rd person P.o.v

The group of demigods encountered their first problem in the form of unhelpful students.

"Excuse me, do you know where the main office is?" Hazel asked a senior.

"Yes." He said, walking past them.

Annabeth growled something incoherent, then asked a girl for directions to the main office. The girl called her a dumb blonde and left.

Leo muttered something along the lines of "These people need to take a class for manners, before trigonometry."

Nico stared at him in shock. "Leo... You just used a word with 12 characters."

Leo glared "I'm not an idiot, Nico."

"Yes you are."

"Am not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"SHUT UP!" Frank whisper-shouted.

Now, during this whole display, Piper found a helpful freshman who directed her "Down this hallway and to the left."

Almost needless to say, they wound up in the wrong room 6 times before meeting success.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Semideum, and these are my adoptive sisters, Hazel and Piper."

Said girls waved.

"These boys went to our private school, and their names are-" here she was cut off by the boys, each wanting to introduce themselves.

"Jason Grace."

"Leo Valdez"

"Frank Zhang"

"And I'm Nico Di Angelo, apparently the only boy here who can speak in complete sentence."

The other boys glared at him, but refrained from anything else, because -after all - they were in the principles office. The lady at the desk smiled "It's nice to meet you all, and for the first part of the day you will be taking tests for us to see your placement. We will give you your schedule during lunch."

The demigods were separated, and began taking the tests.

I can't do a line break on my iPad, but lets pretend this is one.

"I failed that." Piper said, stretching out the kinks in her neck.

Jason pecked her on the cheek. "Have confidence. Plus, they don't count for a grade. What did you guys choose for electives? I picked Latin and meteorology."

Nico looked skeptical. "Way to play to your powers. I chose pathology. Apparently that's finding out how people died. That and photography, just so I can go outside."

Annabeth laughed. "Because that's not playing to your powers at all. I chose architecture and graphic design."

Piper piped up " I chose fashion design and dance, because I used to love ballet."

Leo grinned. "Cooking and industrial arts. I will own that tech room!"

Frank and Hazel blushed. "We chose the same things," Frank said. "Sign language and team sports." (AN:I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO PICK FOR THEM, OKAY!?)

Jason's stomach growled. He shrugged "I'm hungry! Lets go eat."

And the band of demigods made their not so merry way into the cafeteria.

Another line break that doesn't exist. Should I capitalize these?

Annabeth searched the cafeteria for what had to be the billionth time. The group was sitting at a table by themselves, as all new-comers experience.

"Where is he!?" She exclaimed.

"Late doesn't mean not coming," Hazel soothed. "Knowing him, he got lunch detention."

A girl plopped down at the table. "Knowing who?"

Several things were shocking about this girl. First, she was sitting at a table full of newbies. Second, she was extremely tall. Maybe 5 foot 6, 5 foot 7? Third, her hair was a rich dark brown with highlights, and fell in large curls down to the top of her butt. Forth, her fashion sense was something that a rich super model would wear. On the catwalk. She was wearing a flowery blouse with long sleeves, a white silk and sheer fabric skirt high up, a brown thick leather belt to connect them, strappy sandles and leather bracelets to accessorize. The most shocking thing about her, though, was none of these. It was her eyes. They were a green shade that was almost impossible to capture in words. They were dark green, with light green strands and slight yellow accents. The colors blended together and created a fresh, earthy look that would distract people when they were trying to look her in the eye. (ANOTHER AN: DO I PUT IN TOO MUCH DESCRIPTION? TELL ME)

"Percy Jackson." Piper responded after drinking in the girl with her eyes.

"Hey, he's my friend! Wait..." The girl said scanning the table, eyes resting on Annabeth. "Would your name happen to be Annabeth Chase?"

"Umm... Yes." Annabeth replied. The girl seemed to know about her already, so there was no need to lie.

The girls eyes widened. "KEEDS! PERCY'S GIRLFRIEND IS REAL!"

She yelled to somewhere in the jungle of tables. Silence fell in the cafeteria for half a second. Then the students went back to eating, except for another girl, who the demigods assumed to be "Keeds".

This other girl shoved her way through the crowds, then came to sit down beside the original girl, who's name they still did not know. "Whoah," the other girl said. "You are real."

The next girl was tall as well, but that was where the resemblance stopped. She had curlier hair, with tighter ringlets. It was just past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were an amethyst shade that seemed to stare through you. Her fashion sense was...well...nonexistent. And somehow, she looked pretty damn good. She had a blue v-neck on, shorts with an extremely ragged hem, and boots that looked like a modern version of something Sacajawea would wear. She also had multi colored rubber bands halfway up her forearm.

"So," The second girl smiled. "I'm going to take it on good faith that you haven't introduced yourself, Iz."

The first girl pointed at the second. "You are right!" she conceded, before turning to the group, flashing a half-smile and waving before saying "Hi! I'm Isabella Hopt, but I go by Izzy. If you call me Isabella, or any variation of Bella, I will punch you. Lets see... I drive a motorcycle, live in my own apartment, and have a job. That's it."

The second girl took over. "Salutations!" She waved. "My name is Kida, and I live with my uncle. I do not have a job, or a car. Me and Izzy have been best friends since kindergarten, when we were the only two girls who didn't have a "mommy or daddy"".

The two of them high-fived, then turned to face the group. "Now tell us who you are!" Kida said excitedly.

"And if you are in a relationship with someone." Izzy added.

"Izzy!" Kida chided.

"It's fine," Piper laughed. "I am Piper McLean, but here I go by Piper Semideum. I'm in a relationship with Jason Grace."

"Hey, I'm Jason Grace, I have an older sister, and I'm lucky enough to be in a relationship with Piper."

"Leo Valdez here. I am currently available for any cute girls interested."

Izzy perked up a little.

"Hi, I'm Frank Zhang. I am in a relationship with Hazel, over there.

"Hazel speaking. My real last name is Levesque, but here I need to be called Semideum. I am in a relationship with Frank."

"My name is Nico Di Angelo, and I am not dating anyone."

Here Kida looked a tad happier, but this wasn't noticed because Leo was talking. "Oh, have you finally moved on from your pet hamster, Lolo?"

Nico punched him.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, here my last name is Semdium, and I am dating-"

"Me." Percy cut in, sitting at the table. "And may I ask what on earth are you guys doing here?"

I DON'T KNOW IF THAT QUALIFIES AS CLIFFY, BUT OOOOO CLIFFY! DID YOU LIKE? GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS. ALSO, TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAVORITE OC IS SO FAR!

LOVE,

KAYLA


	3. Of Schedules and Gym Class

Chapter 3 Demi-Goode High

AUTHORS NOTE: OH MY GODS (OR SHOULD I SAY GOODES...) SO MANY REVIEWS! I THINK HALF OF YOU JUST WANT TO GET MENTIONED HERE. OK, IMMA TAKE IT FROM THE TOP (SAID LIKE A GANGSTA. SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS ANY GANGSTERS WHO GO ON FANFICTION.)

: "I'LL BE WATCHING!" WHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT? UMM... DO I KNOW YOU? SORRY, THIS JUST KINDA FREAKED ME OUT. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING ELSE, THOUGH. WOW. YOU ALL LIKED "LOLO" SO MUCH, MAYBE I'LL BRING HER IN? YEAH, GOODE IS IN N.Y.C.

PIPERANDJASONTOGETHERFOREVER- DAMN, THAT'S A LONG USERNAME. THANK YOU, AND I WILL TRY. I JUST DON'T KNOW IF I'M VERY GOOD AT WRITING ROMANCE. HEY GUYS, TELL ME!

OCEANBLUESEAEYES- A REVIEW OF THE HIGHEST SORT *CURTSIES* YOU ALL LIKED MY SENSE OF HUMOR, WHICH I FIND STRANGE. SORRY IF THAT GOT BEGIN AGAIN BY TAYLOR SWIFT STUCK IN YOUR HEAD.

PERTIMISFOREVER83: THANK YOU. YOU KNOW, SOMETHING TELLS ME YOU SHIP PERTIMIS. COULD YOU TELL ME WHY YOU SHIP THEM? SORRY IF THIS SOUNDS MEAN, I JUST HONESTLY WANT TO KNOW.

WOLFSTARSTORIES- WE ARE MOST DEFINITELY AT A MISUNDERSTANDING. THIS WILL NOT BE A LIPER STORY, IN MY LAST AN, I SAID I LIKED JASPER BETTER. MAYBE YOU WERE SKIMMING IT? I DON'T KNOW...

ANDIELUPIN: I FIXED IT! JEEZ WOMAN...

SO THAT'S ALL OF MY REVIEW COMMENTS, NOW ONTO THE...

DISCLAIMERS!

RORYLOVER3 CREATED KIDA, BUT IZZY IS MINE!

ME: LEOOOOO...

LEO: WHAT?

ME: SAY THE DISCLAIMER.

LEO: WHY?

LEO: KAYLA?

LEO: KAYLA YOU DON'T OWN THE LOST HERO SERIES, EVEN IF YOU KILL RICK RIORIDAN, WHO DOES.

ME: THERE YOU HAVE IT. I DON'T. BUT I WILL SOMEDAY...

*RUNS AWAY EVILLY LAUGHING*

LEO: KAYLA? KAYLA! STOP! HERE'S HER STORY, I'VE GOTTA CATCH HER!

Thisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalinebreak.

The attention of the table was suddenly aimed at Percy.

"Umm...guys? Seriously, it's fine, but why?" Percy shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

And then Annabeth was kissing him passionately. Jason glanced at this, then turned and did the same to Piper, causing Frank to kiss Hazel.

Nico and Leo face-palmed.

"Every. Single. Time." Leo griped.

Nico looked deep in thought. "No. One time they didn't. But I'm pretty sure that's because Chiron and Mr.D were in the room."

"Wow," Izzy remarked. "I thought that Kida's uncle was the only person alive with a Greek name. Who's Chiron?"

"Chiron is the activities director at our camp." Nico answered. "What's your uncle's name, Kida?"

"Apollo. He works up at sun studios, which is a recording company." Kida responded.

"Really?" Piper exclaimed, after coming up for air, along with the other parties responsible for the p.d.a. "I love their music!"

"Yup. " Kida popped the "p".

"Excuse me," A perky blonde lady walked up to them. "Misses Semideum, here are your schedules. I also have yours, boys." She then dropped them on the table, spun on her heel and left.

"Someone's in a good mood." Percy muttered.

"Thanks for saying hi to us, by the way." Kida said sarcastically to Percy.

"So sorry." He replied. "I was to busy kissing my REAL AND NOT MADE UP TO ESCAPE KELSEY girlfriend."

"I noticed." Izzy said around a mouthful of fried chicken.

The newbies were busy exchanging schedules. Kida grabbed Nicos' and Izzy grabbed Leo's.

Leo's went like this

Industry

English

Advanced Math

Chemistry

Cooking

~lunch~

Global

Gym

"Sweet," Izzy said. "We have the same exact schedules, except for period one. That's when I have gardening."

"I still can't believe that's an elective." Percy complained.

Izzy grinned. "It wouldn't be if Kida decided to do it."

"Alright, we've established this. You and the earth get along well, whereas every plant I touch dies within seconds. No need to rub it in." Kida mock-glared.

Kida then glanced at Nico's schedule.

Photography

Chemistry

Advanced Math

Global honors

~lunch~

Pathology

English

Gym

She smiled "We only have different sixth periods. I have music then. You need to..." Here Kida paused, thinking. "Go down that hallway, take the third left, and it will be the third door on your left."

The new students all received instructions from either Izzy, Kida, or Percy, and just as the final decisions were made, the bell, or more accurately, the thing-that-they-say-is-a-bell-but-really-sounds-li ke-a-beep rang.

So,one of you guys complemented my "line breaks" so, this one is dedicated to them.

Sixth period passed quickly. The demigods, Izzy, and Kida all were looking forward to seventh period, where they all had gym.

Izzy and Kida were waiting for Piper, Hazel and Annabeth in the girls locker room.

"Hey," Kida greeted, while Izzy dragged the three demigods to random lockers.

"So, I'm guessing you newbies haven't brought gym clothes, or sneakers." Izzy stated.

They shook their heads solemnly.

"It's fine," Izzy said. " Kida and I will lend you some of ours."

The two girls opened there lockers and threw an assortment of clothes at Piper and Hazel. Annabeth had sidestepped the most of it, but was still hit by a few sports bras.

While getting dressed, since the girls had a small section of the locker room to themselves, Annabeth couldn't resist asking.

"Kida, Izzy, why isn't Percy popular, or at least why doesn't he have more friends?"

Izzy was pulling a shirt over her head, so Kida took the opportunity to answer.

"Two words. Kelsey. Peirrat."

Piper stepped into a pair of shorts with a cartoon panda on the bottom. (Izzy's) "Who's she?"

Kida made a noise of disgust. Izzy just crinkled her nose in response before saying "She's the most popular girl in school. Also the bitchiest."

"And the sluttiest." Kida added.

Izzy nodded in agreement before continuing. "So in the beginning of the year, when normal people start school, unlike on a Thursday in October like you, she did everything in her slutty little powers to get him to ask her out."

Kida took over while Izzy tied her shoes. "She failed. For the first time ever, Kelsey didn't get what she wanted. And so she settled for the second best thing. Revenge."

The girls started to leave the locker room, so Kida gave her the five-second version.

"The school ignored him, we didn't, we became friends."

They walked out to meet the guys. The gym class was sitting in a circle around the teachers, Mrs. Donnalee and Mr. Shackman.

"Alright, for this unit you will be allowed to take a vote. What do you guys want to do?" Mrs. Donnalee asked the class.

Percy's, Izzy's, and Kida's hands shot straight up.

"Percy?" The teacher called.

"Swimming." He said confidently. This sent the demigods into silent wracks of laughter.

Kida was called next

"Archery."

"Oh, god, no." Izzy whispered.

Izzy was called last.

"I want to do something outside!" She said, smiling.

A snide voice behind them cut in.

"Oh, really? I thought for sure you would say dancing..."

Izzy stiffened slightly.

Kida whipped her head around. "Oh yeah, Nicole? Well, she's higher up than you in the world of "Charlie's""

Nicole put her hands up in a fake sign of surrender "Fine! But just remember that if I decide to spill."

Izzy looked at Nicole with green fire in her eyes. "That," She spat " Is not your place."

"Ladies, why do I hear talking?" Mr. Shackman asked.

Kida smirked "Because you have ears."

"Do not talk back to me, young lady."

"I wasn't aware answering your questions was considered talking back..." Kida retorted.

"Go to the principles office!" He barked

"What?!" Kida protested."Wearing this? I'll get yelled at for dress code!"

"Fine!" The Teacher gave in. "Get changed, then GO!"

"Toodles!" Kida said while skipping into the locker room.

Line break of pure amazing ness.

After the voting (Which took up the whole period) the girls returned to the locker room.

"Hiya!" Kida welcomed, jumping down from the top of the locker.

"Didn't you go to the principles?" Hazel asked, bewildered.

Izzy and Kida burst into laughter. "This is gym," Izzy explained. "No one goes to the principles. What I want to know, is how did you stay cooped up in here with your ADHD?"

"Same way you get along with dyslexia. I deal." Kida responded.

The demigods looked surprised, but resumed changing. Izzy checked her blackberry.

"Shit!" She exclaimed.

She then started to change really quickly, which was unusual for her.

"You have work?" Kida asked.

"According to the new schedule I just got!" Izzy called over her shoulder, before grabbing her large purse and sprinting out the door.

"Where does she work?" Hazel asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say." Was Kida's only response, no matter how much the girls tried to wheedle it out of her.

And so, after the last bell rang, the demigods nearly missed the bus (again, not. Piper's. Fault.) the demigods first day of school ended.

WHEW! THAT WAS LOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGG. SO, WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE O.C? DO YOU WANT ME TO BRING IN SOMEONE ELSE? WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE FOOD? I WANT TO KNOW!

LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE,

KAYLA.


	4. Of Chopsticks and School Plays

Chapter four of Demi-Goode high.

HEY GUYS! I AM BACK, AND MY FAVORITE FOOD IS CHEESECAKE. OR POSSIBLY LASAGNA. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A NEGATIVE ONE YET. RESPONSE TIME:

(GOING FROM THE BOTTOM UP)

GUEST: THANK YOU! I HAD RICE FOR DINNER, WOW.

ANNABETH : SORRY, BUT I KNOW KIDA'S CREATOR IN PERSON, AND I CAN'T DO THAT WITHOUT HER BEATING ME WITH A STICK. SORRY. I LIKE CUPCAKES TOO! AND THAT'S A REALLY GOOD IDEA...

SEOUL SWEETHEART: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

ANDIE LUPIN: IM SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO PM YOU AT MIDNIGHT. LIKE I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR FAVORITE FOOD WAS CHOCOLATE. -_-

PERTIMISFOREVER83: THANK YOU FOR ANSWERING, AND FOR THE COMPLIMENTS. I AM BLUSHING, I TELL YOU!

PIPERANDJASONTOGETHERFOREVER: THANK YOU! I LIKE CHOCOLATE CAKE AS WELL, AND DO YOU WANT MORE JASPER?

I DON'T OWN THE LOST HERO SERIES

Line break that happens to be tap dancing. Can you not see it?

This morning was much less rushed for the demigods. The girls got up 10 minutes earlier, to pick out outfits.

"Piper..." Annabeth groaned, sitting on the vanity table in a long sleeved peach-colored shirt emblazoned with the words "Trust me. I'm a nerd." On top of jeggings and PIPERS chestnut Uggs. "I don't want to almost miss the bus again."

"That was not my fault! The stupid bus driver came a minute early!" Piper exclaimed whilst she put on sparkly earrings. Piper was wearing an unbuttoned plaid shirt, a white camisole, and black distressed jeans.

"Sure she did." Hazel responded as she brushed her hair back. Hazel was wearing a floral skirt, white cami, and a jean jacket.

Piper huffed, before saying "So what do you think of this Kelsey character?"

"I don't know," Hazel responded "But I'd say that she and Nicole get along just fine."

Annabeth laughed. "What I want to know is where Izzy works!"

"Maybe she's secretly a magician." Piper said straight faced.

Hazel shook her head. "She's probably a waitress, or something equally boring."

Annabeth grinned as they walked down the stairs. "Hazel, are you saying a magician isn't boring!"

Hazel raised her eyebrows skeptically at Annabeth. They walked into the kitchen.

"For the last time Leo," Nico was practically shouting. "I was not bitten by a god damned radioactive spider!"

"Fine! I just was considering all the possibilities!" Leo shot back.

"That's not a possibility! It's the start of a movie!"

"An amazing movie, you mean."

"You are proving my point!"

"No! If a movie that good has it in it, it must be true!"

"Spider man didn't change ages!"

"Well, maybe you were bitten by a radioactive clock."

"CLOCKS DON'T BITE PEOPLE!"

"MAYBE RADIOACTIVE ONES DO!"

"THEY DON'T!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"SHUT! UP!" Annabeth interrupted their pointless argument.

Everyone else at the table was cracking up.

They finished eating, and caught the bus on time for once.

The girl who just yesterday had magenta hair, today had lime green hair.

They piled off the bus and went to their lockers, soon to be ambushed by Kida and Izzy.

Line break (like a boss)

"And here is where the information of the school is posted." Izzy was finished dragging them through the hallways, but Kida's group had yet to catch up.

She read the captions aloud:

"Beauty Pageant, talent show, sport tryouts, school store, Charlie's,"

"What is Charlie's?" Piper asked.

"A bar that never checks for I.D. Also where I work."

"Are you a waitress?" Hazel politely inquired

"Nope. And don't ask me what I do work as. Moving on, we have a ... Missing fish, apparently, and DRAMA AND MUSICAL TRYOUTS!" Izzy's voice rose to a shriek.

Kida came to stand next to her. "Finally!"

Izzy took one of the drama flyers, and Kida took one of the musical ones.

"I thought they had cut it." Kida said, relief evident in her voice.

Then they turned to the group with pleading eyes.

"Oh, no." Percy stated. "I am not trying out with either of you. And neither is Annabeth."

Percy and Annabeth stepped back.

Izzy and Kida turned to the other people there.

"No way." Frank stepped back.

"Sorry, but I can't sing. Or act." Piper joined Frank.

"Neither can I." Jason stepped back.

Hazel slowly joined the others. "I'm not your best bet."

Leo and Nico were the only ones left.

Kida drew a chopstick out from someplace. Izzy stared at it, then hid her face behind a binder.

Kida was twirling the chopstick.

"Nico..." Izzy whimpered.

Percy had been having the same reaction. "Just say yes." He pleaded.

"Yes?" Nico agreed sounding slightly scared.

"Oh thank god." Izzy put down her binder, when Kida lowered the chopstick.

"PSYCH!" Kida fired the chopstick, using the rubber bands, and went through Izzy's hoop earrings, then lodged itself in the bulletin board.

Izzy clutched her heart.

"Kida!" She scolded. "It's a wonder I haven't had a nervous breakdown!"

"You were the one who wore hoop earrings." Kida shrugged.

Izzy shook her head. "Leo, please audition with me! They only let you audition in pairs for the lead role."

"Well..." Leo started

"Please." She widened her green eyes, and Leo had the strange feeling that he was saying no to a baby raccoon or something.

"Fine." He gave in.

"Yes!" Izzy hugged him quickly.

The other demigods sighed in relief.

The "bell" rang, and they all headed off to advisory.

HEY, THIS WAS SHORT, BUT JUST BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE THE ELECTIVES SEPARATE CHAPTERS. THANK YOU FOR READING, AND TRY TO USE THE LETTER Q IN YOUR REVIEW!

LOVE LOVE LOVE,

KAYLA


	5. Of Cupcakes And Icing

Chapter four of Demi-Goode High

ALRIGHTIE PEOPLE OF EARTH, I WILL ONLY BE REPLYING IF YOU EITHER COMPLY WITH MY REQUESTS OR ANSWER MY WHACKJOB QUESTIONS. THIS CHAPTER IS CRAPPY, SORRY FOR THAT.

PURPLEFLOWER362: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WON'T QUIT, I PROMISE.

GUEST: NOW I KNOW MY ABCS NEXT TIME WON'T YOU START AT A LIKE A NORMAL PERSON.

TORTELLINI LOVEGOOD: THANKS! I HAVE TO WONDER THOUGH, WHAT'S UP WITH THAT USER NAME ? I LOVE IT BUT WHY...

DISCLAIMER:

I DON'T OWN THE LOST HERO SERIES, SOME DUDE NAMED RICK RIORIDAN DOES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED HERE.

)(:(:) moo, says the imaginary line break.

Izzy's p.o.v

I was sitting at my kitchen around a minute before the bell. I suppose work taught me it was better to be late than early, but the best part about being early in cooking class is that Mrs. Torres lets you pick the best cookbooks. And by best, I mean legible and not covered in spills.

The bell rang. I sat up straighter and looked around the classroom. Where was Leo?

Oh. Oh. There he is. Five seconds late. I winced. Big mistake to be late. Mrs. Torres hates lateness with a burning passion. I waited for the yelling to start as I skimmed the cookbook. The lecture was one of Torres best ones. "I do not tolerate lateness in my class, young man, and I expect you to abide my rules! Do you understand?" She was finally finished.

"Yes ma'am." Leo nodded meekly and I stifled a laugh.

"Good. Now then, Mr. Valdez, this year you will be working with Ms. Hopt. She's over there in the second kitchen.

Hi, I mouthed waving a little. He grinned, then sat next to me on a stool.

"Today we shall be free baking." Mrs. Torres said. "No fooling around. I will be at my desk. Now get to work!"

Leo grinned at me. It was amazing how a simple action like that distracted me. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

I directed my attention to the cookbook.

"Let's see..." I was thinking. "I usually just open the book to a random page and do what's on that."

Some dickhead was walking by and said "I want to be on a page then!"

I rolled my eyes. Leo looked torn between wanting to murder the guy and making his own "witty" comment.

I fixed him with a glare, discouraging him from taking either course of action. However it led him to asking a question I get a lot.

"Who do you get those eyes from? I mean, your mom or your dad?"

I sighed. "I don't remember."

"Oh, that's right! You live by yourself. Umm... Why?" He was starting to push into the topics I preferred to avoid.

"It's a long story..." I was determined to do just that. Ignore them.

"We've got 45 minutes." He really wanted to know apparently.

I pressed my lips together. "I really don't want to talk about it." My voice sounded tight.

"Oh." He sounded put out. "Okay. I don't have my parents with me either."

My head snapped up. "Really?"

"Really."

"Kitchen two!" Mrs. Torres voice rang through the room. "Are you two working?"

Shit. "Yes ma'am. We're deciding between..umm..." I opened the cookbook to a random page. "Double chocolate cupcakes and-"

I chucked the book at Leo.

He opened the book to a different page and snorted. "Triple chocolate cupcakes."

I covered my mouth to stifle my laugh.

"Make the triple chocolate ones." Mrs. Torres was not amused.

"Okaaaayyyyy..." I agreed.

I skimmed the recipe.

"Can you get out the ingredients from the fridge?" I asked.

"Sure." He seemed happy to comply.

I stuck my iPod onto the dock the first thing that came on was S&M by Rhianna.

"Sorry, sorry." I muttered, pressing skip.

The next song was "Moves like Jagger." Oh god. Skip.

"U+Ur Hand" Skip.

"Scream and Shout." Skip.

Skip

Skip

DAMN IT! Oh. Wait. I'm in my work playlist. Hahaha. That explains it.

Leo was giving me an amused look. "Your work playlist?"

"What?!" How did he know?

"You were thinking aloud."

"Sorry." I was blushing.

I changed the playlist to one titled FUN CHIZ. I needed to stop letting Kida use my iPod.

Paradise by Coldplay started playing.

I was kind of dancing around as I got the other ingredients. I say kind of because I was wearing skinny jeans and leather boots, which makes it nearly impossible to dance.

Leo grinned at me. And the next thing I knew was that I had a face full of flour. Leo was cracking up. And then he suddenly stopped. Perhaps it was because I dumped a handful of flour in his hair.

"Not funny." He made a face at me, then started laughing again.

"Okay, okay." I said. "We need to start mixing this."

I stirred it as he prepared everything else.

We got the cupcakes in the oven with minimal ingredients going flying. The next song was "Glitter in the Air" by P!nk.

I started the icing as Leo watched.

"What color should it be?" I asked him.

"Orange."

"Ok. Orange and green cupcakes."

"Green?"

"I like green. It's awesome."

"Okaayy"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed, and the oven beeped.

"I'll get it!" Leo opened the oven door and grabbed the tray.

With his bare hands.

"OH MY GOD YOUR HANDS MUST BE BURNED!" I was in shock and practically yelling at him.

He was shaking his hands, wincing. (AN: HE WAS ACTING PEOPLE, LETS USE OUR BRAINS)

"Oh, god. First aid, first aid, first aid." I grabbed the pack from the shelf and started applying the burn medicine.

"That's the best I can do. You should probably go to the nurses office though."

"No, thanks." Leo replied.

"Alright, Da Vinci."

"Da Vinci?"

"Yeah. Like Leonardo Da Vinci."

"I'm not sure if I'm being insulted."

"Good."

I piped the icing onto the cupcakes, alternating between orange and green.

When this was done, I couldn't resist. I had a piping bag half full of orange icing. So I squirted some of it at Leo.

And then Leo grabbed the bag of green icing and squirted it at me.

And that is how, 4 minutes later, Leo and I were standing in front of the principle covered in icing.

The principle found it funny. She told us to be more respectful of classroom materials, and to wash our clothes down the hall.

We returned to the classroom five minutes before the bell and each grabbed a cupcake.

We touched the tops of the cupcakes together.

"Cheers."

This is a very fashionable line break.

SORRY. IT WAS CRAPPY, I KNOW. I HAVE TWO QUESTIONS. YOU ONLY NEED TO ANSWER ONE OF THEM

DO YOU THINK IZZY'S JOB IS?

YOU WANT TO READ FROM EITHER KIDA'S OR NICOS P.O.V?

LOVE YOU TILL NIAGRA FALLS,

KAYLA


	6. Of Photography And Hills

Chapter 5 of Demi-Goode High

HELLO PEOPLES OF EARTH. AND PLUTO. BUT NOT JUPITER. IF YOU'RE FROM JUPITER, THEN I LOVE YOU. IM VERY SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. IT JUST WASN'T FLOWING. ALSO, I. AM. NEVER. WRITING. IN. FIRST. PERSON. AGAIN. EVER. WHY? BECAUSE I SUCK AT IT. ALRIGHT. THAT'S ALL. MUCH CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ANSWERING REVIEWS.

. NR.1. GIRL-SORRY:( YOU WERE OUTVOTED :( BUT I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOUR USERNAME MEANS.

PIPERANDJASONTOGETHERFOREVER- HELLO AGAIN! YES, I DID GET THE IDEA FROM YOU TWO *BLUSHES* LIZZY FANS UNITE! SO, OUT OF CURIOSITY, I HAVE READ YOUR STORIES AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU WANT TO BE MY BETA FOR THIS STORY. TELL ME IF YOU DO, OK?

ASHLEYDAUGHTEROFAPOLLO- ONE OF THOSE IS VERY VERY CLOSE

INCANDESCENT LIGHTBULB- NOT QUITE...

KIDA'S CREATOR- GEE, I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE.

TORTELLINI LOVEGOOD- YES, I HAVE READ HARRY POTTER, LUNA IS COMPLETELY AMAZING. I DON'T TAKE THAT IN ANY AKWARD SENSE, I LOVE YOU TOO!

LAYLALOVER64-YOU ANSWERED BOTH OF MY QUESTIONS AND OH GODS, IM SO SORRY BUT, NICO WAS OUTVOTED, AND IZZY IS HIGHER UP THAN THAT. :(

END OF STORY GOODBYE THE END- ANOTHER INTERESTING USERNAME. YES, IT IS ILLEGAL. TEE HEE. UNDER AGE...

WELL, RICK RIORAN OWNS THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. (THE COVER OF HOUSE OF HADES IS RELEASED ON MAY 31ST. I CAN'T WAIT!)

"You're kidding." Nico was not amused.

"Nope. That's your camera for the whole year." I, on the other hand, found it hilarious.

"Okay, but really. Did it have to look like this?!" Nico held up the camera.

It was bubblegum pink, and had rabbits and sparkles covering it.

"Nope." I was gleeful. "I customized it to look like that."

"Why." Nico looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"To see your reaction. Why else?" I smirked.

"Because your goal in life is to put me into a coma." He was serious.

"Actually, my goal in life is to romantically frustrate you." It was true, I suppose. You try flirting with a cute guy for 5 minutes and not at least slightly liking him.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you're succeeding."

I laughed.

"Alright! Class, today we are working on nature shots with a partner." Mrs. Sager wasn't my favorite teacher, but she did have a certain vibe about her.

"Umm... Mrs. Sager?" A high, breathy voice called from the back of the class room. "Will we be, you know, going outside?"

No. No we will not. It's a nature shot, so we aren't going outside. That makes total sense.

"Yes Kelsey." Mrs. Sager responded, the tone in her voice making it clear that she was thinking along the same lines as me.

"Will we be able to choose our partners?" I asked. Please say yes, please say yes.

"No." Damn.

"Ok class, the partners are as follows:

Ms. Colbat and ms. Pierrat" Jacklyn Colbat's hair was bright blue today. Kelsey was... Kelsey, which is to say, slutty.

"Ms. Pinos and Mr. Di Angelo" BOO YAHHH!

"Who's ms. Pinos?" Nico whispered to me.

What? Oh, right. He doesn't know my last name. "Me." I whispered back.

He smiled at me.

I grinned, then tuned back into class.

"We will be going outside now. Make sure to bring your cameras."

Here Nico looked down at his camera, a comical expression crossing his face.

I took my camera out, admiring the way the silver coating glowed.

Nico held out his hand. "Trade. Now."

I stared at him. "Not happening."

"Give it to me."

"No way, fucktard."

"What does that even mean?" Nico eyes followed my path to the door.

"Fucking retard. Beat ya outside!" I exclaimed then took off running, hoping he would follow me.

He did. And I'm pretty sure he didn't just "let me win"

Line break that's 'dancing naked wearing dobby's tea cozy.'(H.P reference)

"Alright, class," Mrs. Sager called us to attention, slightly out of breath. "You and your partner must take 15 photos."

I turned and grinned at Nico. "I will take 7, you'll take 8."

He raised an eyebrow at me. Cool. I always wanted to do that. Izzy could, and nonstop did it while making "smexy" faces at me.

I tuned into what Nico was saying. "How is that fair? I'm new, I should take 7!"

"I beat you outside." I said this primly.

"I let you win."

"And now you're paying the price."

He growled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Something caught the corner of my eye. Sweet, I thought. A spider web. I dropped down, (crawling-under-barbed-wire style) and snapped a picture.

"And now I have six left. And you still have eight. Because you're a fucktard."

He turned around and snapped two pictures of some stone piles.

"Who's the fucktard now?"

"Language! Mr. Di Angelo, do you talk to your mother with that mouth?" Mrs. Sager snapped.

Nico's eyes widened slightly, and his mouth tightened. That was the look Izzy had when asked for her "parent or guardians signature."

"Noooo..." Before I knew it, my voice was dripping with sarcasm. "He takes it out and switches it."

"Both of you! If I see any misbehaving, it's to the principles office."

Us? Misbehave? Never. Nico looked like he was thinking the same thing.

Another line break. IT'S TAKING A SHOWER, DON'T LOOK, PERV!

We each had one picture left. And in a remarkable show of self-restraint, we did not take a picture of the squirrels doing it. And by it, I mean... Well, you know. Okay,fine-they-were-having-sex.

So, all in all, it was going well. Until someone tripped Nico. And Nico accidentally pushed me. And I fell down the hill.

Luckily no injuries were found. Just a couple grass stains. Nico was laughing. I smiled sweetly at him, then pulled out one of my chopsticks and fit it into one of my rubber bands.

I should probably explain that.

When I was around 9, I got these from my uncle. Great birthday present, right? I was not so happy. However, I trained myself to use them. Izzy tended to be my target, because she lived with us back then. Now SHE was not so happy. To this day, she rarely wears anything with circles. It's pretty funny. But, anyways, they were almost as good as a real bow and arrow. And there's this one spot that made Izzy collapse.

And as I let the chopstick fly, that was where I was aiming. I hit the mark, and the Nico soon joined me at the bottom of the hill. Then he joined me at the principles office.

Sort of a line break but more of a... ~ thing

"Who's your friend, Kida?" The principle asked.

"Nico." Yeah. I'm on first name status with the principle.

"Nice to meet you Nico. I'm assuming this is all Kida's fault."

Nico nodded solemnly. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Wha-hey!" I protested. "Well, kinda. But still!"

Eileen(the principle) laughed.

I made a face at her, and looked around. "Your flowers are different from yesterday."

Nico's eyes widened. "You came here yesterday, too?"

"Try everyday." Eileen put in.

"Are the two of you done ganging up on me?" I asked, joking.

Eileen waved her hand at us. "You can go. But one more time, Kida, and you'll be expelled."

"You've been telling me that since I was a freshman," I called back. "I think it's worn off."

And as Nico and I walked out of the office, I realized something. I was wearing Izzy's shirt. I got grass stains on it. I winced, debating ditching the rest of school, but that really would get me expelled.

Fuck.

WELL. THIS WAS PRETTY BAD TOO. SIGH. IM DOOMED TO A LIFE OF THIRD PERSON. OK PEOPLES, THIS TIME INFORM ME OF WHAT YOUR FAVORITE SONG(S) ARE.

LOVE YOU TILL BUTTER FLIES,

KAYLA


	7. Of Sleepovers and Songs

Demi-Goode high chapter 6

WELL, HELLO THERE, SEXUAL. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT? WANNA COME WITH ME FOR A ROMANTIC SUSHI DINNER? I DON'T EVEN LIKE SEAFOOD... LETS GO FOR A MOVIE AND PIZZA. OR, YOU KNOW, I COULD TELL YOU ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.

IT IS OKAY, IM ALMOST PROUD OF IT. LETS SEE... BACK TO THIRD PERSON POV, UMM. IT'S LONGISH, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AWESOME, I PROMISE. UM. THIS IS DEDICATED TO KAT BECAUSE SHE BROUGHT BACK MY UMBRELLA. OH, MY FAVORITE SONG IS GIVE ME LOVE BY ED SHEERAN.

END OF STORY GOODBYE THE END- I CAN RELATE. UM, I WOULDN'T SAY HER JOB IS DANGEROUS, BUT YOU COULD PROBABLY BREAK A BONE, OR PULL A MUSCLE.

PERCYJPWNS- LOVE THAT SONG, AND YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND. *BOWS*

RORY LOVER 3-HEEHEEHEE, THANK YOU!

AVRIL LAVIGNE SANG KEEP HOLDING ON.

I DIDN'T WRITE THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. IF I DID... WELL... IT WOULD JUST BE PERCABETH FLUFF

RORYLOVER3 CREATED KIDA... YADAYADAYADA, ON WITH THE STORY

Im a broken line /\

Third person pov.

Izzy and Leo were the first of the group to get to the cafeteria, soon followed by Nico and Kida. The rest of the group slowly filed in, a disheveled Percy and Annabeth the last ones in. (If you know what I mean...)

They got in line as a group, Kida desperately covering the stains on her shirt. It seemed that it worked, judging by the fact that Izzy didn't murder her.

Piper reached for a salad and a sandwich.

Izzy smiled at her. "Try the chicken. It's surprisingly good!"

Piper grimanced. "I'm a vegetarian."

Izzy and Kida screamed. "MONSTER!" Then resumed picking out their food like nothing happened.

Leo shook his head. "You two are weirdos."

Izzy raised her eyebrow. "We're the weirdos? Sure Da Vinci. Whatever you say. Just remember who wanted to put ketchup on the cupcakes."

"The ketchup was next to the frosting!"

"It was a completely different color. Really now."

"I was distracted!"

"By what? My pure sexiness?"

"NO. By your perverted taste of music."

"My music taste is not per-" Kida poked Izzy's face and Izzy faded out.

"What was I saying?" Izzy asked Kida.

"You were saying how your music wasn't perverted." Kida grinned.

"You poked my face, didn't you." Izzy shook her head regretfully.

Kida had no remorse. "Yes."

Izzy sighed.(AN: THIS ACTUALLY WORKS ON ME...)

Percy laughed.

"Does that work every time?" He reached over to poke her face.

Izzy bit his finger.

"Ow! You drew blood! I am bleeding!" Percy was shaking his hand around.

All the demigods were cracking up.

Hazel turned to Annabeth. "Is this normal?"

"Definitely not." She replied as the group got off the lunch line.

?Kaerb enil siht daer uoy naC

"So," Kida started, looking around the group. "We don't really know that much about you guys."

Izzy looked delighted. "Kida! You are a GENIUS! I should have them over for a sleep over!"

"That's not what I was going to say, but okay. You'll have to call Apollo."

"Sure. I keep forgetting that you don't have a cellphone."

The demigods watched. And then spoke as a whole.

"Thanks for asking us if we were free."

"And what's a sleep over?" Hazel timidly added.

Izzy raised an eyebrow at them. "First of all, you are new here. You have no plans, and why would you miss a chance to hang out with me?! Next, a sleep over is when everyone spends the night at my place."

Percy sighed. "I'm free. Call my mom?"

Izzy took out her phone. "Sure, let me call Apollo first."

She typed in a number, then blocked her other ear.

"Hey, it's Izzy."

There was a response

"Nothing's wrong! Calm down."

Another response

"Well, I need to Apollo-gize for the short notice-"

Kida groaned, interrupting her. "That's the worst one yet..."

"But," Izzy continued "can Kida sleepover at my place? And some other new kids."

A response

"NO, I WILL NOT HAVE SEX"

"Great! Love you, bye!"

Izzy typed in another number.

"Hey Sally, this is Izzy"

A longish response.

"Great! He should be home around noon."

She hung up and turned back to the group.

"That's tha..." Izzy trailed off, staring at Kida.

"What?" Kida said nervously.

"You. Got. Grass. Stains. On. My. SHIRT" Izzy's voice raised with every word.

"Fuck." Kida swore, darting behind Nico.

"Nico. You have ten seconds to get out of the way, or I will pick you up, and put you in the hallway." Izzy was glaring at him so powerfully, it put Zeus to shame.

"Yeah, right. And I'm Hades. Hey, that makes me my own son." Nico responded.

"What?" Izzy said, momentarily distracted

"NOTHING"

"Whatever" Izzy shook her head, then walked toward Nico.

She smirked at him, grabbed the sides of his ribs, and to everyone's (except Kida's.) astonishment, lifted him up about three feet. She then proceeded to carry him into the hallway, whilst Kida made a hasty escape.

"Where did Kida go?" Izzy asked upon returning to the cafeteria.

"That way." Hazel pointed to the left.

"Thank you!" Izzy sprinted off, the other demigods telling Hazel that 'YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL HER'

This line break is taking a test, and you are distracting it. BE GONE!

"Ha!" Izzy said, having finally found Kida huddled behind the staircase. "I found you!"

"Please don't kill me!" Kida begged

"I won't. It's just... Kida..." Izzy's eyes started to glisten with tears. "I asked you not to wreck it. You promised."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Kida, you know I get the clothes from my job. You know I can't buy new ones."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I had an accident."

"You have a lot of them." Izzy smiled a watery smile, and Kida patted the ground beside her. Izzy gladly sat down.

"Hey, how's work?" Kida asked, the fight resolved.

"Oh, god, horrible. I swear, Charlie is going to rape me. Seriously."

"Why?"

"He slapped me. On the ass."

"Plenty of guys do that..."

"Not 50 year olds!" Izzy was getting worked up, her hands were gesticulating wildly.

"Hey, it's okay, two more years and you're out."

Izzy groaned. "Two whole years."

Kida smiled at her and started to sing softly.

"_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in"_

Izzy rolled her eyes, but Kida kept singing.

"_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

Izzy grinned. "You're an idiot."

"You love me."

"I do."

The two girls hugged briefly. Izzy dragged Kida up, and the two walked back to the lunchroom.

'You'll never get me to talk. The real line breaks will stay hidden."

"Hello people's!" Izzy and Kida called, sitting down at the table.

"See, she didn't kill you." Nico told Kida.

"Yeah. NO THANKS TO YOU!" Kida responded.

"He's actually pretty light." Izzy told the group.

"I weight, like, 138 pounds. I don't think that's light." Nico interjected.

"I can support my entire weight on one hand. Also, the maximum weight I cal lift is 195 pounds. You weren't hard to lift."

"Whoa." Annabeth said, eyes wide. "Are you like, hulk, or something?"

Izzy laughed, then grew strangely serious. "The hulk was an alternate identity to Bruce banner that came out when he was scared or angry. Mr. Banner was not a particularly strong, albeit smart, individual. So you would be comparing me to THE hulk, who had super strength, and is large and green. The hulk could act like a mindless savage at times. So, I would rather be compared to superman. Thank you."

Kida rolled her eyes. "Stop scaring the newbies with your nerdy obsession."

Leo just grinned. "You read comic books?"

"They're the cheapest books at the store."

The demigods hardly had time to process this sentence when the bell rang, and they headed off to their next class. And before they knew it, it was dismissal.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, PEOPLE. SO, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? ALSO, TELL ME THIS. IF YOU COULD KISS ANYONE, ALIVE, DEAD, BOOK CHARACTER, MOVIE CHARACTER, WHO WOULD IT BE?

WITH LOVE TILL BANANAS SPLIT,

KAYLA


	8. Of Long Walks and Motorcycles

I SUCK. I AM A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING. HONESTLY. I MAKE YOU WAIT OVER THREE MONTHS FOR A HALF ASSED CHAPTER. IM SO SORRY. IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER. I PROMISE. I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX. WOAH. THAT'S A REAL WORD. IN THE IPADS DICTIONARY. I WOULD KISS: LEO (STOP HITTING ME IZZY) GEORGE WEASLEY (NOW WHOEVER THE HELL HE ENDED UP WITH IS SENDING CURSES AT ME) MAGNUS BANE ( ALEC LIGHTWOOD IS STABBING ME) OR TOBUSCUS. ANYONE ELSE LOVE HIM? TIME TO RESPOND TO REVEIWS!

KOOKIEPUP12: ALRIGHT, EVERYONE KNEW THIS WAS COMING. WHAT DOES YOUR USERNAME MEAN? AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, I AM RIGHT THERE WITH STEALING OTHER GIRLS GUYS, BECAUSE FUCK IT, WE ARE SEXY.

BECABLANCA: I THINK THAT'S REALLY SWEET. AND NOBODY SUCKS AT WRITING. YOU OBVIOUSLY READ, SO JUST TRY TO WRITE.

END OF STORY GOODBYE THE END: I LOVE YOU, MELISSA. (NOT LIKE I STALKED YOUR PROFILE TO FIND YOUR NAME) HONESTLY THOUGH. YOU ARE AMAZING AT WRITING, AND YOU ARE REALLY FUNNY. *VIRTUAL HUG* ANY WAYS, SIRIUS BLACK IS A VERY GOOD CHOICE. AND YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND.

: DUDE. I OBVIOUSLY HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH STEALING OTHER GIRLS GUYS, SO JOIN THE CLUB. KOOKIEPUP12 IS IN IT TOO.

FRAZELLOVER362: DUDE, ABOUT THE CRUSH, I CAN RELATE. AND I READ ALL YOUR STORIES, THEN DIED DUE TO SMEXINESS.

?SDROWKCAB GNIDAER TA DOOG OS ENOYREVE SI KCUF EHT YHW

HAJJIE: DUDE, WE HAVE THE SAME PROBLEM.

RICK RIORIDAN OWNS THESE BOOKS. I JUST FUCK WITH THE CHARACTERS. MY IPAD IS INSULTING ME. EVERY TIME I TRY TO CURSE IT CHANGES IT TO FUCKTARD. HAVE THE STORY, THIS IS GETTING WEIRD.

you just wouldn't shut up. And now the line break is in detention. And he hates you.

Demi-Goode high chapter 7

"Hey guys." Izzy said to the group, walking up with a leather jacket thrown over her shoulder.

"Hey." They greeted her.

They walked out the parking lot, where Izzy apparently saw something that pissed her off, judging by the sudden look of annoyance followed by her storming over to a sweet motorcycle.

The motorcycle was nice, even if it was an older model. The paint on it was gold and sparkly- attention grabbing, just like a certain Izzy. The seat was black leather, and the handles had a gold helmet slung over them. Two guys were drooling over it.

"Don't touch." Izzy told them, mock glaring at one of them.

"Ah, come on Iz! You can't even make an exception for me?" One of the boys asked.

He was cute, with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a good fashion sense. He sort of looked like a brown haired Jason, except he was way taller. He was a good three inches taller than Izzy, making him around 5' 11.

Izzy glanced back at the group, who had followed, but was watching at a distance.

"Actually," Izzy said flirtatiously, running a hand up his no doubt well-muscled arm.

Kida winced. "And he's a goner." She muttered.

"Actually, what?" The guy asked Izzy.

"Alec, I'm going to be hanging out with my friends, and I won't be able to drive my bike home."

"Ah. So you want me to drive it to your place." Alec responded.

"Yeah. You're the only one who can. Plus, get it to my place in one piece, and there should be certain...rewards for you."

Alec looked a great deal more interested. "What sort of rewards?"

Izzy stood on tip-toes and whispered something in his ear.

"Deal." Alec said. He hopped on the motorcycle, said bye to his friend and sped off.

Izzy returned to the group. "We'll have to walk to my place."

"Okey-dokey." Kida stretched.

The demigods looked among themselves. "Sure" They agreed.

They headed off.

What? The line breaks? They're making out over there. WHY DID YOU LOOK?! GEEZ. GIVE THEM SOME PRIVACY!

The group walked past a person strumming on their guitar. Kida paused, head tilted, then seemed to find something she liked.

"Hey-ey, hey-ey, hey-ey-ey." She sang. She had a beautiful voice, singing from her soul.

"Your lipstick stains

On the front lobe of my

Left-side brains

I knew I wouldn't forget you

And so I went and let you

Blow my mind"

Izzy started to sway back and forth, almost unintentionally.

"Your sweet moonbeam

The smell of you in every

Single dream I dream

I knew when we collided

You're the one I have decided

Who's one of my kind"

Izzy started to dance, swaying her body around and flipping her hair back. Kida looked like she knew this would happen, and people started tossing money in the guys guitar case.

"Hey soul sister

Ain't that mister mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight"

Izzy's dance moves were beautiful, but they seemed to be missing something. Not a partner... But something else.

"Hey, hey, hey

Just in time

I'm so glad you have

A one track mind like me

You gave my life direction

A game show love connection

We can't deny

I'm so obsessed

My heart is bound to beat

Right out my untrimmed chest

I believe in you

Like a virgin, you're Madonna

And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister

Ain't that mister mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight

The way you can cut a rug

Watching you is the only drug I need

So gangster, I'm so thug

You're the only one I'm dreaming of

You see, I can be myself now finally

In fact there's nothing I can't be

I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister

Ain't that mister mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight

Hey, hey, hey

Tonight

Hey, hey, hey

Tonight"

The man's guitar case was filled with cash. He smiled with several teeth missing and the two girls told him to keep the money.

Kida and Izzy returned to the demigods who had been previously watching.

The group applauded quietly, and the two girls bowed.

"Come on," Izzy said, pushing them forward. "We've got a while to go.

'Shut up, I'm watching high School musical.' That was your line break for today, folks.

Izzy navigated the group through the city. They went from the nice places, the middle class, the not-so-nice places, and finally arrived at Izzy's house.

Well, apartment. Actually, it appeared to be a old, crumbling firehouse. Her motorcycle was parked in the front of the building.

The demigods tried to wipe the looks of astonishment of their faces.

It didn't work.

"What is it?" Izzy asked them.

"How can you afford..." Piper trailed off.

Izzy's eyes widened in understanding. "I get the clothes from my job for free, and the motorcycle was a gift from Apollo."

"And gas?" Percy asked.

"Solar powered, bitches!" Izzy walked inside.

The demigods followed.

AND THAT'S THE END FOR TODAY. GOOD GODS. IM A HORRIBLE PERSON. IF YOU FORGIVE ME, LEAVE A REVEIW TELLING ME WHO YOU WOULD SWITCH LIVES WITH FOR A DAY. ALSO, FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM, IM KAYLA_IVASHKOV. IT'S PRIVATE, BUT I ACCEPT ANYONE, SO IT DOESN'T HAVE A PURPOSE.

WITH LOVE TILL BANANAS SPLIT,

KAYLA.


End file.
